a Murphy's Laws morning
by inlovewithlife
Summary: Using the Murphy's laws the Asakura household has a VERY bad wake up call. Read and review please!


Me: OK since I'm currently blocked on my beyblade fic and I was just randomly searching and read a few Murphy's laws i got inspired for this fic about a REALLY bad day on the asakura household it'll maybe be a one-shot, I don't know.

so here goes.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MURPHY'S LAWS OR SHAMAN KING OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RANDOMLY POPS UP HERE!

-----------------------------------------

It was a lovely day in the Asakura household, everything was quiet and everything was perfect.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, the wind was gently brushing the leaves of the trees making a sweet and soft sound.

NOTHING could go wrong or so it looked like.

Law 1: If anything just cannot go wrong, it will anyway

Asakura Hao stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, he inhaled the crisp cool air from that lovely morning and as soon as he thought everything was perfect and began to walk out he tripped on the stairs and rolled downwards.

Usui Horo-Horo looked at the Shaman before trying to keep a straight face which was already hard because he was stuffing himself with every type of food.

Hao's hair was shooting up in different angles; his pants were backwards and seal the show with golden brooch some of his bangs were swaying to and fro because they were still wet.

Asakura Yoh looked at his older brother and handed him a hair comb with that drunk smile on his face "Hao, brush your hair, you'll poke someone's eye out" Anna said, Hao grabbed the comb and smoothened his hair down.

Law 2: A shatterproof object will always fall on the only surface hard enough to crack or break it.

Horo-Horo laughed and he laughed so hard that Anna's favorite, shatterproof vase fell to the ground and guess what? It broke.

Anna held Horo-Horo over the EXPENSIVE carpet that was inherited from the great grandma who was dead.

Horo-Horo dropped the buttered toast

"it wont fall on the buttered side" Manta said confidently "yeah, it's almost impossible" Yoh agreed

Law 3: The chance of the buttered side of the bread falling face down is directly proportional to the cost of the carpet.

Everyone's eyes were on the toast that was turning around and the buttered side was up, it was 5 millimeters from the ground and it stopped turned and the buttered side fell on the carpet.

After breakfast Yoh and Hao had to do the dishes.

Soap bubbles floated and the lemony scent of the soap filled the air along with the nice cool air from that morning.

Hao had tied his hair to prevent anymore "accidents".

Laws 5 and 6 implied in this case: no matter how perfect things are made to appear, Murphy's Law will take effect and screw it up. / If a dish is dropped while removing it from the cupboard, it will hit the sink, breaking the dish and chipping or denting the sink in the process.

Hao removed a dish from the cupboard since Yoh had not washed it well.

Asakura Yoh accidentally hit the chair Hao was on as the older twin got the dish, the good/Anna's favorite dish.

Both twins stared in shock as the dish hit the sink, broke and damaged the sink in the process.

"Uh-Oh" Yoh said innocently " 'Uh-Oh'!? Anna's going to kill us! What's going on today!?" Hao asked his twin as Manta ran into the room with a hammer and nails to 'fix' the sink followed by Horo-Horo coming to clean Anna's prayer beads

Manta tripped and dropped the hammer

Law 7: A dropped power tool will always land on the concrete instead of the soft ground (if outdoors) or the carpet (if indoors) - unless it is running, in which case it will fall on something it can damage (like your foot).

The hammer hit Manta's foot.

"OW MY F FOOT IT F HURTS!" Manta yelled holding his foot while jumping and hitting Horo-Horo who was cleaning Anna's beads in the sink with the garbage disposal running.

"Horo-Horo!" Yoh started "Watch the beads as if they were your life!" Hao finished, Horo-Horo turned to see them and dropped the beads on the garbage disposal.

"oh" Hao started "CRAP!" Horo-Horo said as he retrieved the blue powder

"WHAT THE F IS GOING ON!?" Manta demanded as he searched on his laptop, everyone looked at the swearing midget and gawked

"CURSE THE MURPHY'S LAWS!" Manta yelled while they cleaned the house.

No one could've said it better

Me: ok, how was it? Was it bad? Review and tell me please!


End file.
